Pensamentos
by Lais Snape
Summary: <html><head></head>Pensamentos de Hermione Granger a respeito do seu relacionamento com Severo Snape</html>


AH.. como eu sou confusa. Antes pensava que nunca iria esquecer aquela paixão de criança, achava que ficaria com você pra sempre. Não percebi que o que eu sentia por você era apenas amizade. Amava você, era verdade, mas apenas como um amigo muito querido. Eu fingia que não via os seus erros, que você não tinha defeitos, está ai mais uma prova que sempre foi só amizade. É, achamos que isso era outra coisa, erramos sim. Erramos muito. E eu tenho medo de perder a única coisa que eu sentia por você, a sua amizade. Você finge que não me vê, e quando fala comigo, apenas responde ao meu oi. Sinto sua falta. Sinto falta da sua amizade. E agora chegou outro, veio pelos cantinhos, me conquistou aos poucos. Ele sabe o que faz. Ele é doce, sincero, fofo, ele é tudo que um dia eu quis. Os três meses que passei com ele foram os melhores da minha vida. Ele parecia saber o que eu precisava ouvir e na hora certa. Ele tem defeitos, muitos, mas as qualidades dele superam tudo. Ele é tímido, uma coisa que eu acho muito fofa, ele tem os olhos mais expressivos e sinceros que eu já vi. Tem uma voz perfeita. Tem um cheiro simplesmente maravilhoso, e só é maravilhoso porque é dele. Talvez você esteja pensando que eu esteja vivendo mais uma paixão de adolescente e que verei depois que era só amizade também, mas não é! Ele consegue despertar em mim desejos que antes ninguém tinha conseguido. Tá, tenho 17 anos, estou no último ano do colégio, não tive muitos namorados e todos eles não tinham a experiência que ele tem, mas é diferente. O meu dia é triste se eu não receber ao menos um 'oi' dele, ouvir a voz dele é o paraíso, sentir o cheiro dele.. meu vício. Os beijos dele.. Incomparáveis e perfeitos parece que ele se encaixa em mim perfeitamente. Além de um amante, ganhei um amigo. Sei que posso contar com ele pro que for. Sei também que se um dia isso tudo acabar, ainda poderei contar com ele.

- Hermione, eu não volto mais. - Disse Severo Snape

Eu ri.

- Eu não estou brincando. – retrucou ele.

- Eu sei. - respondi ainda sorrindo - Motivos?

- Claro que tem motivos.

- Eu não perguntei se tinha motivos, eu perguntei quais são esses motivos. - respondi meio irritada.

- Tenho muitos.

- Me diz então.

- Posso dizer apenas três? Com esses três você vai entender.

- E se eu não entender, você me diz os outros?

- Não. Se você não entender, eu vou embora.

- Então me diz.

- Espera eu dizer todos os motivos e depois você retruca, Ok?

- Não. Você diz o 1°, eu comento. Você diz o 2° e eu comento. entendeu?

- Você vai fazer isso mesmo?

- Vou.

- Então lá vai. 1° - ele estava olhando pra frente, acho que não conseguiria dizer olhando nos meus olhos. - estou começando a me envolver demais.

Achei a coisa mais linda dita por um homem, eu não disse nada.

- Ué, você num ia comentar? - perguntou ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios

- Não tenho o que comentar. - Eu disse sorrindo.

- Tá. 2° Eu não brinco com os sentimentos de ninguém como eu não gostaria que brincassem com os meus.

Putz, ele estava me dando mais motivos ainda pra gostar dele. Ele é tão fofo.

- 3° Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém agora.

Continuei calada. Ele me olhou e perguntou se eu tinha algo a dizer e eu disse que não.

- Tenho uma pergunta - eu disse a ele.

- Não gosto muito de perguntas. - ele respondeu.

- Porque você estava estranho semana passada?

- Eu estava pensando se era isso mesmo que eu queria. - disse ele sério. - E quando você me disse que também tinha um coração..

- Eu não disse isso. - o cortei, irritada. - eu te disse que não tinha te chamado, que não tinha mandado ninguém te chamar, que não tinha dito que queria conversar. Eu disse que não gostava de conversar, porque quando você conversa com alguém você acaba mostrando a pessoa que você tem um coração, e quando as pessoas descobrem que eu tenho um coração elas decidem quebrá-lo. Por isso eu prefiro que pensem que eu sou fria. Foi isso que eu te disse.

- Eu sei.

Silêncio.

- Eu fiquei chateada com você no domingo. - eu disse pra quebrar o silêncio

- Por quê? - Ele me olhou com uma curiosidade no olhar digna de uma foto.

- Lembra que o Harry e Gina estavam conosco? Então - continuei quando ele assentiu. - eles foram embora na frente e até hoje não sei o porquê. Fui te dar um beijo, do mesmo jeito que você estava, você continuou. Aquilo me estressou mais que qualquer outra coisa. Virei as costas pra ir embora e você me disse que eles já tinham ido. Olhei pra você e respondi secamente que eu sabia o caminho.

Ele ficou quieto.

Depois disso os assuntos começaram a ir para um lado mais tranquilo. Você dizendo que eu estava te seduzindo, eu rindo, acho que referiria que as coisas tivessem continuado daquele jeito. Ai você disse que tinha que ir. Você me abraçou. Mas não foi um abraço igual a todos os outros, foi diferente, parecia que eu podia tocar a sua alma. Segurei o choro e o nó na garganta. Você me olhou e disse que ia embora antes que me agarrasse. Juro que eu queria que você me agarrasse. Pelo menos iria sentir o seu gosto uma última vez. Você beijou a minha testa e eu beijei o seu rosto. Você foi embora.

Eu entrei no meu quarto e te escrevi uma carta.

_**"Minha vez.**_

_**1° Não era só você que estava se envolvendo.**_

_**2° Não é só você que não gosta de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.**_

_**3° Você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu.**_

_**Ahh.. Sinto sua falta.**_

_**Não disse isso na sua frente porque não conseguiria dizer isso olhando nos seus olhos."**_

Se tivessem me avisado que naquele dia, o último dia em que estávamos bem e deitados na sua cama, se tivessem me avisado que era o último eu não iria deixar você ir. Eu iria te pedir mais um beijo, iria sentir o seu cheiro novamente, iria olhar nos seus olhos e gravar em mim o seu rosto, os seus olhos, o seu sorriso. Sinto seu cheiro em toda parte, acho que tô ficando maluca. Sonho com você toda noite. Lembro de você a todo momento. Mas alguma coisa, dentro de mim, diz que ainda não acabou. Sinto como se este fosse apenas o começo. O começo de algo que eu não entendo. Ainda não.


End file.
